115652-this-news-makes-me-a-very-excited-player
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly, most of that PTR notes is related to bug fixes! Which is greatly needed :)The rest is very much needed improvements and additions to make our game playing better! ^This LOL I thought the same thing! Can't wait till hits live and those doom speakers will be hopefully speechless! | |} ---- ---- ---- This was known from a long time ago, a single QA run should've fixed this months ago. | |} ---- ---- It's fixed now (on PTR that is, but will be live), so harping on the past isn't going to make any difference. Ya'll need to remember, there were 3 very important people that influenced the way bugs, improvements, and updates were done. With those changes (the 3 important known people gone now) others have stepped up to get these changes, bug fixes, improvements done and done right (instead of rushing through it and just dropping it live without QA). IMO, the devs and leaders who have stepped up to do this, are doing a damn good job. | |} ---- LOL It's getting fixed. This guy is proof that, no matter how hard you try, someone is always going to give you shit for the positive strides you're making. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ya...im sure they purposely made everyone leave the game to the point that pre 50 pvp and dungoen queues never pop, just so they could say "PWNED LOOK AT THIS S$%^ CUPCAKE!!!! WHAT NOW???" The white knighting on this game has begun to hit new levels :P | |} ---- ---- i dont think the plan is for carbine to wait this long every drop to fix bugs, at least as i understand, this patch is unique in that it is their catch up patch, catch up on so many things that the launch had wrong with it. they still said they planned on doing weekly fix patches in the live stream. but between the amount of fixes and the new hardware that will be out any week(day?) now its safe to have them all come out on a common plat form this is alot of speculation on my part, but my 2c either way. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What makes you think that the former CEO, one of the Producers, and the Lead Class Designer were the only ones calling the shots on how much money was spent on QA (and CS), and that those remaining staff (the other 99%), and the Publisher who forced said company to release early, weren't actually the ones that were responsible? How convenient you think a critical adventurer bug that got solved 6+ months after it was reported by players directly on bug reports on forums, /bug in game, was allowed to 'stay' there by now departed minority of staff. No one is taking shots at positive moves forward. Just saying don't scream to the rafters about how awesome it is that your shoes now have a sole. They were always supposed to. Rune changes and what not and things that are actually different to the beta versions are thoroughly encouraged, but some of these bugs should've never made it this far, is all i was saying. *edit* Missed you first time around, please quote one of my posts so i get a notification message and can reply to it easier :) If you paid attention to my posts in the past, you'd know i was one of the most positive posters on this forum. (never a white knight, never a black knight, somewhere in the zone of normal player in the middle) Glass half empty player doesn't make guides for the game or invest time in having fun on said forums (although most of that is in the past now as you've already worked out) Negative player doesn't CREDD sub in a game until Middle of 2015, that took some belief in the game. When are you subbed to? I just like calling a spade for a spade, white knight defence of this game, its patching, or its flaws did not help it in the past, so i would suggest to you and others who attack anyone who points out simple fact, that you are doing a disservice to the game by pushing out other players who would legitimately be sticking around, or returning, had their complaints been taken on board, their frustrations sounded out, and their fears and concerns directly addressed. Smashing them down with negative counter posts and trying to wash them away is part of the reason the community has shrunk here unfortunately. It's also why there's a perception about toxicity here on the forums. | |} ----